Cell membranes delimit the outer boundaries of cells, and regulate transport into and out of the cell interior. Made primarily of lipids and proteins, they provide a hydrophilic surface enclosing a hydrophobic interior across which materials must pass before entering a cell. Although many small, lipophilic compounds are able to cross cell membranes passively, most compounds, particles and materials must rely on active mechanisms in order to gain entry into a living cell.